


A home in your life

by Melime



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t live together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A home in your life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Um lar na sua vida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653156) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #019 - home.

They didn’t live together. It was never a question; they always knew it was for the best. They couldn’t let people at work know, at least not officially. Work relationships could be complicated, and could put into question everything they did together, so it was better to avoid the conflict of interest. And although Angela knew, she pretended she didn’t, because if Jane wasn’t ready to tell her, she would wait (while dropping a few hints to indicate she approved, of course; keeping a secret was never her strong suit). However, there were other reasons.

Although Maura always welcomed Jane in her house, she liked the fact that it was her space. It had her style and was organized the way she liked. Jane was a hurricane in her life, and even though she loved her, she appreciated having a corner of her life where she could escape the chaos.

And Jane loved her apartment, she really did. It was the only place where being messy didn’t mean anything, it was just the way she was. At Maura’s, acting like herself was just as much natural as it was deliberate. She was comfortable enough to act as she would in her own space, but there she would always look at Maura, searching for a reaction.

Maura knew that, of course. There were few things about Jane she couldn’t read like an open book. Officially, she sustained that it was childish, trying to provoke her like that, and in the process destroying whatever furniture she dropped pizza on. Secretly, she thought it was endearing, knowing that acting as she normally would made Jane think of Maura made her feel especial.

Neither of them resented the other. They were just not meant to live together, but their home was still shared. Not the space between four walls, but the station, the morgue, their houses, every corner of their lives. Their home was in each other’s lives, and that meant more than a house ever could.


End file.
